Roaring Assassin
by anubis93
Summary: Born as the son of Tyrion Lannister Naruto will have to enter the game to protect his family for he will be a true lion. Possible naru x yara g.
1. Chapter 1

Roaring Assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones

I have been contemplating this story for a while now and the next installment of Jedi Shadow will be up soon as will a rewrite of kitsune of yomi.

 **Ch.1**

Two carriges flanked by four horses trotted down the road on the way to the home of the Starks, Winterfell. On the two horses on the front were Jaime Lannister the king slayer he was adorned with the golden armor of the kingsguard he had a smug look upon his face his face aglow with arrogance, to his right was his nephew dressed in Lannister crimson leather with a guardless sword at his hip and several small blades on his thighs, his hair spiky and wild with red tips as vibrant as blood and eyes as blue as the sea. His name is Naruto Lannister born of Tyrion Lannister who many call the imp he looked and carried himself a true lion. To the sides were Tyrion he was of a smaller stature only reaching three feet tall he had straight blonde hair done in a mopish Sir Gregor the Hound the deformed one of the two brothers he had silver armor and a canine shaped helm he had a naturally gruff look about him.

Awaiting the arrival of King Robert Boratheon Lord of the Iron Throne was Lord Eddard Stark Warden of the North he was adorned with the usual style of the north leather jacket with dire wooves sigils pressed into the leather a Stark specialty. Standing at his side was his family Catelyn Stark formerly of bouse house Tully she has auburn to scarlet hair and a fierceness when protecting her kids befitting of a wolf. Sansa Stark looking as a younger version of her mother and eyes full of wonder she awaited the arrival of the crown prince dreams of pure fantasy running wild in her head. Robb Stark his hair a hint of scarlet showing that he truly was his mother's child he stood strong with his sword at his hip. Brandon Stark a boy of about ten callouses on his hands from climbing the walls of Winterfell. Rickon Stark the youngest of the Stark bloodline and Arya Stark, her hair in a french braid wear a dress with a impish look in her eyes a true scion of Stark blood. In the stalls attending the horses was Jon Snow the bastard son of Eddard Stark a strong build with light brown hair and a melancholy in his eyes that said he felt lonely in his own home.

As the carriage came into view Eddard slightly scowled as he saw the King Slayer parading into Winterfell as if he had enough honor to shine his bastard son's boots. On the right he saw a boy who looked as soft as a flower petal in full bloom if he recalled that was the crown prince Joeffrey Boratheon. Then he noticed a boy of fifteen years stare him down with eyes as cold as ice his hair looked of flames he had a posture that spoke of power. Eddard smirked this boy was a warrior. Sansa saw Joeffrey and was smitten she found him attractive as he looked at her reveling in the attenion he was getting from her.

As the carrige came to a stop and the horsemen got off their steeds Jaime Lannister had vainly adjusted his hair. He then made a straight shot to the carriage and helped the queen Cersei Lannister out of the carriage along with her daughter Mycella Boratheon. Mother and daughter were both fetching creatures. Cersei Lannister queen of the Iron throne had a regal appearance blonde honey hair emerald green eyes and she carried herself with the arrogance of a lion. Mycella was in a word pure. She was without blemish whether it be physical or figurative she loved all her family dearly even Joeffrey. Then out the carriage came Tommand Lannister a chubby blond boy of eleven years. From behind the carriage was King Robert Boratheon tbe man who ruled over Westeros. He was a big man he stood at 5 feet 7 inches he was of a hefty build weilding a war hammer that was attached to his right hip on his belt, he has black hair and blue eyes. As he walked up to the Lord of Winterfell Robert looked at Eddard as if he was sizing him up.

Eddard broke the silence first " greetings your grace I hope the travel up north wasn't too inconvenient." Robert smiled "you have gotten fat." Upon that utterance both men broke into uproarious laughter. " its been too long my old friend." "Too true Robert come let us set you up in the right wing." "Have the servants attend to the luggage I wish to see the tomb." Cersei made her presense known with her off handed comment "the dead can wait." Robert scowled at her and left with Ed Cersei stood there seething in anger like a child. Naruto saw this and shook his head at his aunt. Naruto helped with his and his father's things to the west wing of Winterfell castle.

Naruto had finished setting up their things and went to the sparring grounds nothing like a good workout to get out the kinks of a long ride. When Naruto got there he saw an older teen of about seventeen years slaying the training dummy. Naruto unsheathed his sword that was special as the design came from Eossi. The sword was a curved blade of folded steel with no guard. "Who are you?" "Jon Snow my Lord who might you be?"

"I am Naruto Lannister son of the Imp. Do you wish to spar or are you working on your technique?" Jon Snow grinned wolfishly at the young Lannister. He walked over to the sparring circle and held his blade in the ready stance. Jon saw his half brother Robb and his friend Theon Greyjoy walk I to the training courtyard. Naruto held his sword diagnally in front of himself. (think Sesshomaru from Inuyasha) Naruto patiently waited for Jon's attack. Jon rushed in with a thrust. Naruto calmly declected it and caught Jon with a spinning back fist on his right side of his jaw. Jon narrowed his eyes and quickly stepped back before Naruto could gain control of his sword arm with a grab.

Naruto stepped in with a downward slash that was blocked by the Snow bastard. Naruto was surprised at his strength as Jon pushed him back two feet with little effort. Naruto back peddled from a series of slashes aimed at his chest. As Jon went for a slash at the knees he was forced to block an upward slash o ly to realise it was a feint and was rewarded with a sweep kickand a sword pointing at his face. "Yield Jon Snow" Jon smirked as he positioned his own blade at his opponent's groin. King Robbert walked in and saw the conclusion of the match and clapped loudly. "A fine pair of warriors these two are." Ned looked at Jon in pride the ferocity of a dragon and the viciousness of a wolf he was a fine Stark. Ned then thought how it would be a shame to lose him to the wall. Even though he just had a great honor presented to him he was now contemplating doing the one thing that would truly honor his late sister Lyanna. He was to be Hand of the king so why shouldn't the most promising son be a legitimized Stark?

END


	2. Chapter 2

Roaring Assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or game of thrones

Ch.2

As the Starks had their dinning hall filled to the brim with a Lannister banner men. The king had his face red with wine and his eyes roaming around all over the kitchen staff. Especially the servant girls that gave him wine. Naruto and Jaime scowled at that Jaime for obvious reasons and Naruto for the reason that Robert was treating his aunt like a cheap whore.

Jeoffrey was off to the side nursing a cup of Dornish wine, inside he was seething his father looked at his cousin with pride while he looked at Jeoffrey with disappointment. Naruto was looking the younger Stark girl as she flung food at Sansa. Naruto smirked and mused to teach her the fine art of pranking and that noodle soup from Dorne. They called it ramen it was much better than the meat pies that served in Kings Landing. Tyrion was currently drinking with his son he drank the northern ale while his son drank a cup of lycan blood the Stark brand of wine made with chilled concord grapes and hibiscus flower petals.

The morning after Naruto woke up in his room with a slight headache he saw next to him was a sleeping Stark girl Arya if he recalled right. Naruto peeled back his sheets and saw that both he and her had clothes on 'thank the seven' he thought in relief although he saw Arya as a beautiful girl he had no intention of bedding her. He silently left the room and sped to the courtyard but was still trying to figure out how the hell he was in Arya's bed.

As he got to the stables that happened to be next to the training square he saw Jeoffrey walk over to his father that slept in the stables. Naruto silently approached behind the bitch prince and his guard the hound. He heard Jeoffrey comment on how the dog by Tyrion was better than his usual bitches. Naruto clenched his hands forming them into fists, he walked up to his cousin and turned him around and backhanded him.

Jeoffrey held his cheek in pain as a thin line of blood trickled down his lips. Then he overheard that Bran Stark had fallen off of a tower and that he was in a coma. Naruto left at that to go see the Stark family. As Naruto got to the infirmary that was Bran's room he saw Caitlyn Stark worry written all over her face. Naruto saw that Bran did survive but if nothing was done he would lose all ability to walk.

Naruto had focused an energy he learned about during his tutorship in Dorne. He placed his hands that had a faint green glow on the Stark boy's back he heard the bones snap back into place and Bran had a look of relief cross his face.

Caitlyn looked at him questioningly. "He had spinal damage which would have left him unable to walk but I was able to fix it with a medical technique I learned from the maester in Dorne where I was tutored."

After that he left for the dining hall he saw Tyrion approach Lord Eddard Stark. "Greetings Lord Stark my son went and helped your son, I would request that Naruto be allowed the hand of your daughter Arya Stark." Ned looked at Tyrion with a raised brow "while your son has a sense of honor your brother does not posses I will need to test him to see if he is worthy of her hand." Tyrion stroked his chin his mind working a plan to help his son not be tainted by the curse of the Lannister line. "Pray tell what test shall be had?" Ned smiled at Tyrion in a malicious sort of way. "The only way us northerners know best combat your son against my true born heir, Robb Stark."

Ned then walked to check up on his boy Bran. He walked into the room and saw that Bran was awaking from his coma. Ned saw the relief quite visible upon his wife's face he was just glad his youngest heir did not turn in to another Hodor. The giant man may be like family but he would never wish that fate upon his kin.

Naruto was in the courtyard practicing his kenjutsu on a straw dummy slashing at points that would either kill or maim. It was a deadly dance that he had long since practiced a broken rhythm played only in his head at a tempo all his own it kept him unpredictable dangerous.

Naruto was finishing his training for the day when he heard clapping from behind him it was Theon Greyjoy and Robb Stark. Naruto scowled at the sight of Theon since he had heard how he insulted his father about his height.

King Robert walked in on the little staring match between Naruto and Theon and smiled in anticipation at the battle about to commence until the iron-born brat looked away Robert frowned but made his way to the horses for they were to depart tomorrow and his bit err wife would raise hell if he did not make he ride back as comfortable as possible.

Naruto left the area and the young Stark girl ran into him as they fell down Naruto somehow had Arya straddling his waist while his hands rested on her hips. Robb saw that and grinned wolfishly "so ye wish unite our houses too eh?" Both Arya and Naruto blushed at the insinuation.

At that moment Tyrion walked in to the courtyard and smiled at his son. "Well you truly at my son I was going to tell you of your new bride but it seems you couldn't wait to see her huh?' Tyrion teased this with a playful grin on his face.

" **WHAT?!"** they both yelled simultaneously. "Well I decided to end our little squabbling feud of Lannisters and Starks so why not marry it worked so well for many down the line."

Naruto looked at Arya and thought 'if she truly is to be my wife she will need training in the art of my mother the house of Uzumaki in Eossi."

END

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT WILL HAVE MORE WORDS NEXT CHAPTER.

A/N: IF YA GONNA BITCH ABOUT THIS STORY LET IT BE ABOUT THE FLAWS IN MY WRITING NOT THE PREMISE OF MY STORY. ALSO YARA G. WAS A POSSIBLE PAIRING BUT I DECIDED TO DO MY BITCH ARYA STARK FUCK THE BOLTONS


	3. Chapter 3

ROARING ASSASSIN

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR GAME OF THRONES

CH.3

The next morning Jon, Arya, Ned, Sansa had their things packed upon their steeds. Naruto was deep in thought already upon his steed waiting for the Starks thinking about what Ned told him.

(Flashback)

Ned walked to Naruto with Ice strapped to his waist. "Ah Naruto just the man I wanted to see."

"What can I do for you Lord Stark?"

"While you have my gratitude for what you did for Bran I must adhere to the law of the North since your father is not my sworn brother, I must test you in unarmed single combat." Naruto smirked as he was excited to face off against the legend of the North Ned Stark.

(Flashback End)

Naruto was confident in his unarmed skills his mother taught him before her untimely death in Dorne. He knew he would have to train Arya outside the city of King's Landing her weapons he could teach her in the Red Keep.

Naruto knew that his father was travelling to Castle Black to as he said "piss off the edge of the world" Naruto saw Jaime riding his horse with a look of pure arrogance on his face again. Queen Cersei and his cousins Tommen and Mycella took the carriage while Robert Boratheon and the cunt Jeoffrey Lannister took the front. The ride took hours till they stopped their trek to rest themselves.

Naruto saw Arya learning how to spar with a sword while using one, her dire wolf laid upon the grass as Naruto stroked its fur.

Ned approached Naruto with Ice off to the side. "It's time to prove your worth, beat me and Arya will be your wife lose and you will become my personal vassal."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock but as he thought about it this clearly sounded like a Tywin inspired play on his father's part.

Naruto took off his coat and weapons and shirts to prepare for combat with the Stark patriarch.

Naruto assumed a back stance to react to the warden's moves. Ned took a boxer's stance and swung at Naruto which he received a snap kick to his ribs. Ned went for a hook that Naruto dipped back on and Ned stepped inside his guard and backhanded Naruto. Naruto stepped back to recover and lashed out a kick to the knees and a palm strike uppercut. Ned fell to his back and laughed "good you have proven your worth Arya is yours treat our houses as one."

"I swear by the old gods and the new if any house attacks house Stark I will protect house Stark."

As Ned left Jeoffrey came in with Sansa he wore crimson Lannister colors and even his sword had a lion head on the pommel. Arya was busy sparring the butcher's boy it was only when Sansa called Arya's name did she receive a blow to the arm. Jeoffrey drew his sword but was stopped by Naruto grabbing his arm. "Unhand me cousin." Naruto tightened his grip. "Go back to your mother." Jeoffrey looked on in rage and tried to attack Naruto with a dagger he kept by his back. Naruto grabbed his other wrist and pulled him down for a knee. Jeoffrey fell to the ground his air had left him.

Sansa tried to intervene but Nymeria stood in her way. "Sansa look at my cruel cousin ready to cut down a child for a game is this the man you wish to wed?" Arya shook her head at her 'prince's' actions. Jeoffrey did not like that one bit, "don't you dare look down on me you cunt!" Jeoffrey swung his sword at her she dodged before Nymeria could act Naruto grabbed Jeoffrey and punched him in the chest, eyes full of fury. " How dare you attack my lady?!"

Naruto disarmed Jeoffrey and tossed his sword into the river then Naruto proceeded to beat Jeoffrey fracturing his jaw bruising his ribs and stomping on his groin. As Naruto left Sansa went to console Jeoffrey Arya left in disgust.

Naruto went to the woods to cool off he was tackled into a hug by his fiancé. "Thank you I was so scared." Naruto smiled "don't worry I'm here and soon I will train since you are to be mine."

As Naruto and Arya went back to camp they went to the Royal tent and heard Arya spinning a falsehood about what really went down. Naruto was enraged at Sansa, "how dare you side with that sniveling coward who tried to cut your sister down who was armed with but a stick. Arya is my lady so yes I defended her and taught my cousin a lesson he deserved since he was trying to become a kinslayer as well." Robert Boratheon look appalled even in his drunken state and narrowed his eyes at his 'son' "boy is this true?" Jeoffrey scowled and that was all the confirmation he needed and Robert punched him in the face. "Guards make sure my son stays in his tent, I will deal with him shortly."

Robert sighed as he recalled the conversation he had with his brother in law Tyrion.

(Flashback)

Robert was drinking with the imp and was telling the imp his problems about being King. "Imp there are days I wish to just give up the iron throne and be a sell sword." Tyrion rubbed his chin in thought, "well here is what I think your Grace ruling is a battle be fair and you will have less troubles and remember a king has his kingdom first his family second and himself last."

(End of flashback)

It was ever since that day in the red keep just before Jon Arryn died that Robert decided to rule fairly and to put his kingdom first.

Cersei scowled at her husband's decision Jeoffrey was the prince and should be able to do whatever he pleased! Naruto shook his head in disappointment at his aunt she was far too proud to let this go and he knew she would hold House Stark responsible in an extremely underhanded way.

Naruto walked into the Stark tent both Nymeria and Lady jumped to him in delight. "Lord Stark I need a word with you." Ned left the tent with Naruto and Jon Stark the newly legitimized bastard.

"Listen when in King's Landing be very careful of my aunt she is a proud woman who already sees Jeoffrey as a boy who can do no wrong, I advise you to be careful and never under any circumstances trust little finger."

"Why tell us these things?"

"Because once I marry Arya you all will be family, what most don't know is that all of my mother's blood is given control over nature and the wind carries many secrets."

Ned nodded his face grim. Jon nodded and decided to test what Naruto said for himself.

Naruto had one thought in mind. 'The King will hold a tournament soon that is when I shall strike down that foolish pile of rocks."

END

NEXT CHAPTER THE ARRIVAL IN KINGS LANDING AND THE TOURNEY AND THE BEGINNING OF ARYA'S TRAINING


	4. Chapter 4

Roaring Assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones

CH.4

The Lannister banner men rode upon the road to King's Landing Naruto thought how his father was fairing hoping that all was well in the north since he left to a place of rapists thieves and murderers. Cersei looked quite furious with her husband for giving her oh so precious Jeoffrey the beating he so richly deserved.

As the group rode Naruto overheard his uncle obsessing over the last remnants of the dragon line honestly it was whore, drink and obsess sometimes in that order, it was honestly kind of sad a once proud powerful warrior reduced to a drunken oaf.

Ned had trotted next to Jon, "listen once I legitimize you go back to Winterfell and let everyone know you are my lord regent until I die or I appoint you lord of the north."

"Aye father rule Winterfell I shall."

(Winterfell)

Caitlyn Stark walked to the sight of where Bran had fallen since he was always surefooted before it was unlikely he fell off without cause. As she searched upon the stones she saw a strand of golden hair only one house was known for yellow hair the Lannisters.

Caitlyn had called for Robb, Theon, and the house maester to convene in the Gods woods. As she stood upon a stump she looked to her son his face full of concern and anger.

"Listen I shall go to Ned in Kings Landing and tell him of these findings and together we will decide what to do.

Lady Stark left for the stables hoping to not be seen as she rode for King's Landing.

(King's Landing)

Ned got off his horse and was immediately thrust into a meeting with the small council. Peter Baylish master of coin, Renly Boratheon master of law, and Grand Maester Pycelle the only one missing was Stannis Boratheon the master of ships.

"Hello my lords"

"Ah the new hand."

Ned stood as Pycelle handed him his badge of office. As they began the meeting the doors shut and the conversing began.

Naruto walked the halls of the Red Keep most of the so called King's Guard walked about undisciplined one was even swerving a clear indicator of drunkenness or ill training. While he had no quarrel with most knights only one was he itching to kill, Sir Gregor Clegane the mountain that rides more lap dog of Tywin Lannister. Naruto went out to the training fields and drew his sword. He could almost see the mountain glaring down at him Naruto knew the armor would not cover the joints so he had to be able to slice through that portion of the armor like the back of the knees of the sides of the elbow.

Naruto knew he would be using the energy called chakra to enhance his body to accomplish his task and kill the mountain. Naruto thought back for his reason to kill.

(Flashback)

Naruto was in Dorne's castle studying under Prince Oberyn, one of the last great Dao spear users his master was Kushina Uzumaki Naruto's mother. Oberyn was drunk as he slammed his fist on the table. "Brother we need to slay the mountain he raped our sister, killed our nieces and nephews in front of her and then finally he killed her."

The ruling prince listened with a tired sigh while yes he did share his brother's anger they did not have the manpower to deal with the rebuttal of such an action.

What no one saw was a rustle in the curtains as Naruto slipped away.

(Flashback End)

Naruto left the training grounds to see if the special order was done for he would need a disguise to kill the mountain and show the world that the Uzumaki were back.

Naruto walked to the tourney arena and signed up. In another part of the red keep was Arya Stark. She was waiting for her fiancé to start her training in the warrior arts. She was dressed in black and dark gray leather armor the colors of house Stark.

Naruto rode upon his steed back to the red keep to meet with his fiancé he berated himself for being foolish enough to forget that today was the day he started training Arya.

When he arrived he saw Arya speaking with the hound as he regaled her with tales of past battles. "Hello Lady Stark apologies for my lateness." Arya waved it off as oy didn't matter she was exited to learn the art of the sword.

"Are you ready to learn the art of Uzumaki kenjutsu my little wolf?"

Arya had her eyes shining with excitement as she nodded vigorously. "Good then we shall first start with taijutsu unarmed combat.

END


End file.
